


Himno al amor

by haru182



Series: After the war [1]
Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suicide Attempt, after the war, no one dies, we deserve a happy ending ffs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Friedrich no le suelta, no le deja ir porque cree que no puede físicamente, no le importa que se le vaya a desgarrar la mano con la que sujeta su memoria en el intento de no olvidarle, porque preferiría tragar cristales rotos a borrar la cara de Albretch de su mente.





	Himno al amor

Cree que es bueno dejando ir las cosas, las personas. Desde que se conoce, tal vez desde que la guerra empezó y la escuela de las SS, dejar ir a sus padres y a su hermano, su ciudad en ruinas y la infancia. Domina el arte de olvidar y masticar bien el dolor para poder tragarlo y que no le oprima el pecho, cuando dejó Allenstein se sacó un puto máster en eso.

 

Por eso deja ir a Vilma, de pelo negro y ojos azul casi oscuro, a quien conoció al final de la guerra cuando le sacaron por fin de esa fábrica inmunda en la que confeccionaba misiles para su propia patria, la cual era su verdadero enemigo. Vilma llevaba siempre los labios rojos, a Friedrich le fascinaba porque hacían juego con la sangre fresca en su memoria, su voz era suave y su risa fácil. Sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos de que su hijo encontrara a alguien así. Pero ellos también están lejos, Vilma viaja a América para huir de la memoria podrida de su país y Friedrich se queda solo una vez más, sin poder soportar el hecho de que aún después de todo, sólo cabe una persona en su cabeza.

 

A Albretch no lo puede dejar ir, aunque hayan pasado hayan pasado cinco años desde la última vez que le vio, un año después de que la guerra acabara y dos días después de que Vilma se marchara. Albretch sigue ahí, debajo de su piel y corriendo entre su sangre, palpitando vívido y casi le provoca taquicardias, como el día en que hicieron la prueba del hielo y no pudo soltarle, aunque fuera lo que él quería. Recuerda el frío de nuevo, la paliza propinada por sus superiores, el repudio por salvar a un suicida de su destino infame. La mirada aterrorizada de un niño que está a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y ser enviado al Este a morir probablemente bajo el nombre de un uniforme vacío y su apellido de hierro; esos ojos que cuando tuvieron dos segundos de silencio en el cuarto en el que compartían brillaron con desesperación y listos para huir. Esa noche cuando huyeron, Christoph, Albretch y él, la nieve caía sin cesar y los perros ladraban en la lejanía. Al separarse en el bosque, Friedrich agarra a Albretch del cuello de la camisa porque no puede respirar más y le besa con brusquedad como si eso fuera a devolverle el oxígeno. Christoph desconcertado, pero no sorprendido del todo, se lleva una mano a la frente y les recuerda que tienen que correr ahora o nunca. Quedan de encontrarse en la frontera, porque tienen que dividirse para despistar a quienes les rastrean. Friedrich llega el primero, con los labios quemados por el frío y las manos moradas. Christoph llega un día y medio después, con sangre en la cabeza y cojeando.

 

Albretch nunca llega. Pero aun así no puede dejarle ir, aunque durmiera abrazado a Christoph todas las noches y aunque Vilma fuera cálida y suave y aunque todo hubiera acabado por fin. Sabe que está vivo porque lo siente latir en su garganta cada vez que se levanta en medio de una pesadilla, lo tiene entre las piernas cuando se folla con Christoph porque sí, porque sólo él sabe lo que pasaba, porque son mejores amigos y es sexo entre dos hombres rotos hasta las entrañas. Ahí profundo y caliente donde Friedrich tiene guardado a Albretch, en las tardes púrpuras en el campo, en las canciones de Edith Piaf que suenan ahora en las calles, en la nieve fresca e inmaculada sin pólvora ni balas que puedan corromper su pureza.

 

Friedrich no le suelta, no le deja ir porque cree que no puede físicamente, no le importa que se le vaya a desgarrar la mano con la que sujeta su memoria en el intento de no olvidarle, porque preferiría tragar cristales rotos a borrar la cara de Albretch de su mente.

 

Christoph se echa una novia nueva, Caroline, inglesa y rubia hasta las pestañas, la lleva al piso al que comparten en los suburbios de la ciudad y los domingos por la tarde se emborrachan los tres bailando _Johnny tu n'es pas un ange_. Friedrich se retira cuando ella jadea entre la boca de su amigo y la noche tibia de verano le recibe con los brazos abiertos, la gente tomando vino rojo en las terrazas y los obreros reconstruyendo los últimos adobes del edificio de la esquina.

 

Cuando le tocan el hombro desde atrás, justo está a punto de encenderse un cigarrillo. Por eso se da la vuelta con el filtro entre los labios esperando a cualquier otra persona menos a quien se encuentra.

 

“¿Necesitas fuego?”, le dice Albretch levantando una ceja y Friedrich casi se cae para atrás porque debajo de ese hombre descabelladamente apuesto de ojos grises y pelo más largo de lo que las abuelas consideran decente, aún puede reconocer al chico que escribía de muerte sobre la vida y la nieve.

 

“No podría venirme mejor”, deja escapar una risa atónita y nerviosa y se acerca a él, examinándolo en medio de la acera y debajo de una farola cualquiera, se da cuenta de que está bien, ha cogido peso y la cara la tiene más afilada, ya no queda ni una gota del adolescente que se intentó suicidar y emana todo energía y calor y lleva los botones de la camisa abiertos hasta donde Friedrich puede ver el principio de su pecho. “Sabía que estabas vivo. Christoph intentó volver a la frontera, pero era demasiado peligroso, yo…”

 

“Está bien”, Albretch se pega a él y deja que le huela, que le abrace y le quiera arrancar la chaqueta de algodón. “Entonces Christoph lo consiguió también”, y sus ojos brillaron con recelo.

 

“Yo nunca te he dejado ir, Albretch”, promete Friedrich con peligro cerca de sus labios y le arrastra casi a la fuerza a su casa, subiendo tan rápido como puede las escaleras destartaladas de su edificio y quiere preguntarle tantas cosas que se ahoga, en sus labios, en su cuello y en sus piernas.

 

Las ventanas están abiertas y entra el aire cálido y las voces de los transeúntes de la calle. Friedrich se aferra a Albretch como si fuera el motivo por el que su corazón sigue latiendo y se bebe hasta la última gota de deseo correspondido que sale del otro. Christoph se asoma con cautela desde la puerta de su habitación, en donde duerme Caroline desde hace rato y quiere salir a abrazar a su antiguo compañero de clase, pero es tarde porque ya está con las manos dentro del pantalón de Friedrich.

 

Lo hacen en el sofá y duermen en la alfombra, desnudos y rodeados de cojines de la sala de estar. Cuando empieza a amanecer, se cubren con la manta de la cama de Friedrich y cuando Albretch se está durmiendo de nuevo, Friedrich susurra entre su pelo, con los labios húmedos.

 

“Mi amor. Mi gran amor. Mi único amor. Mi amor verdadero”.


End file.
